


Coś więcej

by Pomyluna



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Choices, Decisions, First Time, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-05
Updated: 2018-09-05
Packaged: 2019-07-07 07:01:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15903261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pomyluna/pseuds/Pomyluna
Summary: Derek podparł głowę ręką i obdarzył go uważnym spojrzeniem. Nadal był nagi, z prześcieradłem zarzuconym niedbale w okolicach talii.– Nie musisz zostawać – powiedział cicho. – Lecz nie musisz również wracać do siebie.





	Coś więcej

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The One Where It's Not a One-Time Thing](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15127082) by [mikkimouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikkimouse/pseuds/mikkimouse). 



> TŁUMACZENIE ZA ZGODĄ AUTORA.

Stiles sięgnął po spodnie i zaczął je powoli ubierać.

– Cóż, mam jutro, no wiesz, dużo spraw na głowie i jestem pewien, że _ty_ również jesteś bardzo zajęty, więc prawdopodobnie będzie lepiej, jeśli, no wiesz, wrócę do siebie. Wiesz, jak jest.

Boże, ile razy użył słowa „wiesz” w ciągu ostatnich trzydziestu sekund?

Derek podparł głowę ręką i obdarzył go uważnym spojrzeniem. Nadal był nagi, z prześcieradłem zarzuconym niedbale w okolicach talii.

– Nie musisz zostawać – powiedział cicho. – Lecz nie musisz również wracać do siebie.

To nie była prawda. Musiał wrócić. Musiał wyjść, zanim Derek zrozumiałby, jak bardzo Stiles jest w nim zadurzony. Zanim do Dereka dotarłoby, że ma do czynienia z niedojrzałym dzieciakiem, który nie potrafi niezobowiązująco się z kimś przespać. Albo będąc precyzyjniejszym – nie potrafi przespać się niezobowiązująco z _Derekiem_.

Hale wciąż jednak po prostu tylko na niego patrzył i choć Stiles na tym etapie był zaznajomiony z różnymi jego spojrzeniami, tego nie potrafił odczytać. Było… _inne_.

– Chcesz, żebym został? – zapytał, nim całkowicie straciłby odwagę.

– Nie proponowałbym ci tego, gdybym nie chciał – odparł Derek. – Ale wybór należy do ciebie.

Stiles zamknął oczy. Tak bardzo tego pragnął, ale…

– Jesteś pewien? Raczej nie śpię jak niemowlę. Prawdopodobnie skopię cię z łóżka.

Derek uśmiechnął się.

– Jakoś to przeżyję, w końcu jestem wilkołakiem.

Stilinski na powrót zsunął spodnie z bioder.

– Wciąż miewam koszmary.

Uśmiech powoli zniknął, zastąpiony wyrazem głębokiego zrozumienia.

– To tak jak ja.

Taa, Stiles nie wiedział, dlaczego pomyślał, że takie wyznanie byłoby w stanie w jakikolwiek sposób odstraszyć Dereka. Chłopak usiadł na łóżku.

– Ja… – zaczął, nie wiedząc za bardzo, jak ubrać swoje obawy w słowa.

Hale podniósł kołdrę i uniósł brew, jak gdyby mówił: „dołączasz czy nie?”. Stiles westchnął i umościł się na posłaniu. Musiał to jednak powiedzieć, tę jedną rzecz – aby wszystko było jasne.

– To wszystko, co między nami zaszło… myślę, że dla mnie to coś więcej – wyszeptał, mimo iż doskonale wiedział, że jedynym sposobem, aby Derek tego nie usłyszał, było niewypowiadanie tego w ogóle.

Hale objął go ramieniem i przyciągnął do siebie.

– Dla mnie też – wymruczał w szyję chłopaka.

Zarówno jego słowa, jak i zarost drapiący lekko nagą skórę Stilesa sprawiły, iż chłopaka przeszył dreszcz.

– Och… więc… czy to oznacza…

Derek pocałował go w kark.

– To oznacza, że porozmawiamy o tym jutro rano przy kawie i śniadaniu.

Syn szeryfa położył rękę na jego dłoni.

– I może jeszcze po drugiej rundzie?

Śmiech Dereka wprawił jego ciało w wibracje.

– Myślę, że nic nie stoi na przeszkodzie.


End file.
